the_guild_of_majestic_glitter_catsfandomcom-20200214-history
Luunis Sabrahiel
Category:Characters Luunis Sabrahiel is a wood elf Beastmaster Ranger from location. He is a player character played by ChoroiBelmont. He is 120 years old, his alignment is Neutral Good and is currently level 5. He speaks Common, Elvish, Sylvan. He is currently in the Emerald Enclave. Appearance Luunis has been described as "sickly" pale by his brother Kitfox. He has long black hair and green eyes. He has facial tattoos composed of green wavy lines resembling tree branches. Personality Luunis is very polite and patient with others, often waiting for people to resolve their dramas before continuing on. His Character Sheet Personality is built as; Personality Trait: I'm driven by a wanderlust that led me away from home. Ideals: The natural world is more important than all the constructs of civilization. Bonds: The one love of my love was struck by a curse to keep us apart. Flaws: I tend to wander into dangerous situations. They often call me "I'Raen Amada" for this. As a Ranger, Luunis favors the terrain of The Underdark, as he has scoured there looking for a way to return Morgiana to her human form. His favored enemies are Drow and Humans, both of which he is used to trying to deal with in his travels. Despite this, he is only good at traversing away from civilization and is not good at dealing with large cities. Background Luunis' official listed background is "Outlander" Luunis was a sickly child who grew up too sick to explore the forests that were his home. Once he became healthier, he and his brother began to explore their forests together. They wandered into a bear den and Kitfox was killed by the bear while protecting Luunis. The guilt of this made Luunis decide to leave their home and explore. He found many places and made friends, and met the love of his life, Morgiana. The two decided to spend their lives together, exploring and protecting the wildernesses of Faerun. The two wandered into the Underdark in search of drow who had been damaging a forest's ecosystem. As punishment, Lolth cast True Polymorph and turned Morgiana into a spider. The two are still close and still spending their lives together but now journey in the hopes of reversing Lolth's curse upon Morgiana. Special Equipment Luunis has a Periapt of Proof Against Poison. This comes in handy as Morgiana is a very poisonous spider and may accidentally bite him from time to time. Adventuring Already at Level 5, Luunis wandered into the City of Waterdeep where he found the tavern The Yawning Portal. Relationships Morgiana: Morgiana is the love of Luunis's life. As such, they work together extremely well even in her spider form. Gallery Trivia Luunis was the character created by ChoroiBelmont when she played the Dalish Elf Warden in Dragon Age: Origins. His last name is a mash-up of Mahariel, the Warden's last name and Sabrae, the last name of the Dalish Warden's best friend. Luunis' sexuality is "straight". He only desires Morgiana in her human form. As an elf, this is rather rigid, but he has stated he never really had any interest in other women, Morgiana being the first he has ever encountered to interest and excite him. Luunis's miniature is Reaper Miniatures Niriodel Elven Cleric #14015 Luunis is level 5 due to a Story Reward earned by ChoroiBelmont at TriCon 2018. She won Best Dressed Informant, a costume contest between DMs. For winning, the character she was cosplaying as earned 6500 XP and one rare magic item (The Periapt of Proof Against Poison). Luunis is a Level 70 Hunter Ranger in the online game Neverwinter. There are many differences between the online game and the tabletop one, such as how in the game he is a Moon Elf where in the tabletop game he is a Wood Elf. Category:Player Characters